Lily Fountain
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Fifty years ago, Danny Fenton was in love with Sam Manson. Fifty five years ago, Danny had a confession. Now, Danny can only remember. Remember what happened that day... that day, fifty five years ago. DS


**I wrote this for English and I liked it enough to make it into a Danny Phantom story. Well, I'm not sure how everyone else would like it, just be sure to let me know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…blah...blah...ect.**

**Now, I present to you**

**Lily Fountain**

Mr. Fenton sat hunched over on a wooden bench in Hornberry Park. His elbows were rested on his knees, his balding head placed on his hands. The clouds overhead were a dull gray, and there was an unsettling mist over the ground.

The weather matched Mr. Fenton's mood. He was feeling terribly lonely. Today was the forty fifth anniversary of his fiancée's death. He gave a strangled sob, remembering the day his life changed…forever.

Flashback

_Forty five years ago, Danny Fenton was a happy and content young man. He was very handsome with his dark black hair and well toned muscles. His eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, making him the envy of most other senior boys at Casper High. _

_He was in love with a young girl by the name of Sam Manson. She was, well, beautiful, with black hair which rested on her shoulder,. Her long slender neck was always adorned in the same amethyst necklace she had received after her grandmother had died. Sam's most unusual feature was her alluring eyes. They were an amethyst shade, which matched her necklace. Danny loved her eyes, they were always so alert and gentle. _

_Danny was planning on telling his best friend he loved her. And on one particular starry night, he felt no other time could be more perfect. The two of them were planning on meeting in the park anyways, their other friend, Tucker, was conveniently not able to come after Danny had told him his plan, so Danny slipped on a pair of his faded blue jeans and a plain white shirt with a black blazer over it. He ruffled his hair nervously. He was ready…as he'd ever be. _

_Danny sat on a wooden bench near the center of Hornberry Park. There were tall trees that created a circle. There were various benches near the trees. In the very center though, was a beautiful fountain which Sam called the Lily Fountain. It was a medium sized fountain, not to large yet not small either. It had crystal clear water which never seemed to dirty and spilled gently over the side of the basin. Lily's floated around in the water and spilled over the side of the fountain. There was no other place Danny could imagine confessing his love to Sam._

_Danny pulled the gold ring from his pocket. It was a simple gold band his father had given him. It was so old school. He had painful memories of planning to give the exact ring to Valerie Grey. Now, he was planning on giving the ring to Sam. Her name was even engraved on it. It was perfect. He carefully slipped the ring in his blazer pocket._

_Sam arrived in the park a few minutes later. She wore her hair half up, and her necklace at the base of her throat. She wore a violet tank top, and a plaid skirt. She wasn't dressed up, but no one ever looked more beautiful to Danny. _

_"Hey, Sam." He said, looking up at her. _

_"Hey." She replied. _

_Sam looked behind her shoulder, as if she was being watched. She gave a little shudder, and began playing with her hands. _

_"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned. _

_"Yeah, there was just some guy following me on the way over here," seeing his alert face, she added, "Don't worry! I lost him."_

_"Okay…" Danny said, still unsure. _

_"It's okay. I promise." She said soothingly. _

_Danny shrugged it off, shoving his hands in his pocket. The two of them walked over two the Lily Fountain, and Sam absentmindedly began twirling her finger in the water. The back of Danny's mind kept tugging at him to tell her. 'Say something, now!" he told himself._

_"Sam…" he started. "I needed to ask you something…" He took her hand gently. His heart was beating loudly. _

_Just then, a man stepped out from behind the trees. He held a fighter's stance and in his hand, he held a gun. Sam paled. "That's the man that followed me here." She whispered to him. Danny's heart lurched. _

_Danny screamed "I'm going ghost!"_

_The man paled. "Danny Phantom?" he asked. "That girl was mine!" The man told Danny._

_"Get out of here now!" Danny whispered urgently to Sam who was standing next to him._

_Before Sam had time to respond, the crazy man pulled the trigger causing a large BANG to disturb the night's stillness._

_Danny shot a green ectoplasmic ray at the man, hitting his leg. The man collapsed under his weight, but stood up and hobbled away into the forest. Danny didn't pursue him. He wouldn't leave Sam. _

_Sam crumpled to the ground. Danny laid her head in his lap. Looking at the place the man had been standing. He was numb with shock, still unable to comprehend what had happened. _

_Sam's dark hair was sprawled underneath her. Danny pushed a few strands away from her face, like a concerned father. Danny saw Sam's bleeding ribs with a sinking feeling in his stomach. The blood had gotten all over his hand, but Danny quickly wiped it on his jeans. A slow realization hit that Sam was dying._

_Sam's eyes fluttered open. It took every ounce of her strength to look up at Danny. _

_"Wha-what were you going to tell me, Danny?" she asked in a faint voice. _

_Danny shakily pulled out the ring. Tears flowed silently down his face. "I…love you, Sam." _

_Sam smiled through her own tears. "Danny…" She started. "I love you, too, Danny."_

_Danny had never seen Sam cry. She was the strongest person he knew. She always kept a firm grip on her emotions and only expressed them towards animals. Seeing Sam cry, Danny knew she was leaving him slowly. He didn't fly to the hospital. He wanted to be there. Stroke her hair. Let her die in his arms. It was selfish, but there was nothing the doctor's would be able to do. As much as Danny hated to face it, Sam was leaving him._

_Danny nodded as Sam closed her eyes. That was the last thing she ever said. She died in his arms by the Lily Fountain._

End of Flashback

Mr. Fenton sighed, remembering everything. He refused to love anyone else. He was now just on old man, all alone sitting on a park bench. He let a few tears escape.

He looked up, suddenly, to see a girl with raven black hair. Danny gave a small gasp when he saw her. He looked in her eyes and saw they were amethyst.

"Why were you crying, Mister?" She asked him.

"It's a long story." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Will you tell me?" She asked. "If you do, I'll show you a beautiful place I know of. There is this beautiful fountain surrounded by these enormous trees. Lilies hang over the side of the fountain. I call it the Lily Fountain." She said excitedly.

"Alright," Mr. Fenton replied, "you show me this Lily Fountain and I'll tell you my story."

The girl smiled. Mr. Fenton took the girl's outstretched hand, placing his wrinkled ones into her smooth ones. She pulled him towards the direction of the Lily Fountain. And for the first time in forty five years, Danny Fenton smiled.

**So definitely a sucky story. The entire story is kind of, well, I don't know….I liked it, but I didn't like it. I don't know. **

**Just please, please, please review for it. They make my day. I just don't think you guys realize hope amazing they are to me.**

**Also, for those who care, Chapter four should be up by next Sunday. Sorry it's taking WAY to long. But, volleyball's over and I have free time until swimming starts. **

**Again, reviews…make my day!!**


End file.
